El alquimista: los secretos del inmortal Nicolas Flamel
|lengua = inglés |serie = Los Secretos del inmortal Nicolas Flamel |tema = Fantasía Mitología Historia |género = Novela |editorial = Random House (U.S.A) Random House (U.K) |fecha_publicación = Mayo de 2007 |formato = |páginas = 375 p.(Estados Unidos) |isbn = ISBN 978-0-385-73357-1 (U.S.A.), ISBN 0385612931 (U.K.) |congress = |oclc = |precedido_por = |seguido_por = El Mago: Los secretos del inmortal Nicolas Flamel (El Mago) }} El Alquimista: los Secretos del Inmortal Nicolas Flamel (También conocido como: El Alquimista) Es la primera novela de las seis en la serie de: Los Secretos del Inmortal: Nicolas Flamel. Esta escrito por el autor Irlandes Michael Scott y fue publicado en Mayo de 2007. El Alquimista ha sido impreso en más de 20 idiomas y esta disponible en 37 paises, los derechos fílmicos de la serie fueron vendidos a Lorenzo di Bonaventura. El Libro El Alquimista: Los Secretos del Inmortal Nicolás Flamel es seguido por El Mago: Los secretos del inmortal Nicolas Flamel. El Protagonista El título del libro, El Alquimista, hace referencia al personaje histórico Nicolas Flamel, un escribano y vendedor de manuscritos francés. Flamel desarrolló la reputación póstuma de haber sido un alquimista por su búsqueda de la piedra filosofal. Sumario Sophie y Josh son dos hermanos mellizos de quince años ocupados en sus trabajos de verano en San Francisco, cuando un misterioso hombre llamado John Dee entra a la librería en la que trabajan buscando un libro llamado Codex -o el Libro de Abraham el Mago. Es entonces cuando Sophie y Josh ven a Nick y a Perry, los dueños de la tienda, usando magia, y descubren que Nick no es un simple vendedor de libros, sino el legendario alquimista medieval Nicolas Flamel, aún con vida gracias al elixir de la vida (cuya receta se encuentra en el Codex) que fabrica para su esposa Perry (Perenelle) y para sí mismo. Pero John Dee también usa la magia y logra arrebatarles el libro de brazos de Josh (quien solo logra conservar dos páginas). Los Flamel necesitan recuperar urgentemente el Codex para hacer el elixir de la vida, o él y Perenelle envejecerán rapidamente y morirán antes de que el mes termine. Además, si no logran recuperar el Codex a tiempo, Dee lo utilizará para invocar a los Ancianos Oscuros para destruir el mundo y regresar a una era en la que los humanos no serían más que esclavos y alimento. Flamel rápidamente se los lleva a un escondite secreto para conseguir la ayuda de Scathach, un poderoso Anciano de la Próxima Generación. Allí se ven obligados a correr, amenazados por ratas que Dee les había enviado, las cuales Flamel y Scathach logran detener. Entonces se ven nuevamente perseguidos, esta vez por cientos de miles de aves, y Flamel lleva a los mellizos y a Scathach en busca de ayuda de Hécate, quien puede despertar el potencial mágico de los hermanos. Cuando Dee lo descubre, pide ayuda a Bastet y a Morrigan. El trío prepara un ataque masivo en el dominio de sombras de Hécate, amenazando destruir el Yggdrasill, que es la fuente de todo su poder. Mientras que el Yggdrasill es atacado, Hécate logra despertar a Sophie, pero no llega a despertar a Josh, ya que el Yggdrasill ya había sido incendiado. Mientras que ella se apresura a defender su casa, Scathach, Flamel y los mellizos hacer un escape del Mundo de Sombras. Mientras escapaba, se encuentran con Dee, ya dar testimonio del poder de la espada del hielo antiguo Elemental conocido como Excalibur. Lo ven transformar un wereboar en hielo puro, y luego destruir la estatua. Scathach observaciones que pensaba que había perdido Excalibur Artorius cuando murió. Los gemelos, Scathach y Flamel escapar del Mundo de Sombras, poco antes de la destrucción de Hécate, la Yggdrasill, y el Mundo de Sombras entero. Al escapar, Dee utiliza Excalibur para congelar el Yggdrasill, y Hécate, cuya vida y de alimentación está relacionado con el árbol, la transforma en hielo también. Mientras esto ocurre, Dee es informado de que Flamel y Scathach haber escapado con los gemelos. En su ira, se rompe el Yggdrasill, que aplasta a Hekate en polvo, matándola. Flamel, Scathach, y el recorrido de los gemelos a la abuela de Scathach, la Bruja de Endor (también llamada "La Señora de aire"), que enseña a Sophie sus secretos mágicos rápidamente dando la chica que todos sus recuerdos y el poder para saber cómo utilizar el aire la magia. Mientras están allí, Dee ha descubierto que una profecía en el Codex habla de Sophie y Josh. Tienta a Josh a unirse a él, mientras que con la nigromancia para recaudar miles de cadáveres para los Ancianos y asalto con Sophie. Josh casi de acuerdo, pero en el último momento se da cuenta de que va a perder Sophie si él está de acuerdo, y los intentos de golpe con Dee Dee un Hummer distraer el tiempo suficiente para escapar con Scathach, Sophie y Nicolas utilizando una puerta telúrica (líneas de energía, Ley líneas que recorrer el mundo) para escapar a París, donde termina el libro. Special Editions & Cover Variations On August 5, 2010 in the UK The Alchemyst was re-released featuring this style cover. Audio book The Alchemyst is also available as an unabridged audiobook. It was released by the Listening Library on May 22, 2007 and narrated by Denis O'Hare. The ISBN numbers for the audiobook are: ISBN 0-7393-5032-3 (UK), ISBN 978-0-7393-5032-4 (U.S.A). Award Nominations * Irish Book of the Year - 2008 * Kentucky Bluegrass Book Award * Maine Student Book Award - ranked 10th * Nevada Young Readers Award * NCSLMA YA Book Award - 2010 * Rhode Island Teen Book Award - 2008 (Winner) * Bisto Book Of The Year Award - 2008 * CBI Shadowing Award - 2008 Online Games The first related online game to be launched was The Codex Master The game is to guess a secret code composed of a sequence of coloured orbs by inputting various sequences and using logic. When a sequence is entered, indicators show when the player has the right colour and also when a colour is in the right or wrong position to enable them to apply logic and guess the correct sequence. Film Adaptation Film rights for this book have been sold to New Line Cinema and Mark Burnett Productions. The film is currently in pre-production. This has been reported at IMDb. According to The Hollywood Reporter, the writer hired to pen the script is Eric Bress. He is well-known for writing the scripts for the popular television show Kyle XY. It has been reported the producer is Mark Burnett and that he bought the rights to the book in an auction many months before the book was published. The movie is TBA 2011 (To Be Announced) so most likely another year. On November 19, 2009 it was announced in Variety Magazine that Lorenzo di Bonaventura had bought the film rights to the series. Michael Scott and Barry Krost will be the executive producers. The script writer has yet to be announced. }} Give Away In April 2009 American publisher Random House offered free copies of the book online as a PDF, but this offer was only valid for one month and has since expired. Sequels The series continues in the sequel The Magician: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel which was released in the UK on June 5, 2008 and on June 24, 2008 in the US. The third book The Sorceress: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel was released on May 26, 2009 in the U.S. and on June 25, 2009 in the UK The Necromancer followed with its USA release on May 25, 2010. Most recently, the fifth book, The Warlock: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel was released on May 24, 2011. The final book in the series,The Enchantress: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel, will be released during the summer of 2012. Series chronology In order of publishing: * The Alchemyst * The Magician * The Sorceress * The Necromancer * the Warlock * The Enchantress Will be released on 22 May 2012. References Enlaces externos * Author's website * Publisher's website * Official Flamel Forum Author endorsed fan forum visited daily by the author. Categoría:Novelas fantásticas cs:Alchymista - Tajemství nesmrtelného Nikolase Flamela da:Alkymisten - den udødelige Nicholas Flamels hemmeligheder de:Der unsterbliche Alchemyst en:The Alchemyst: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel it:L'alchimista (Nicholas Flamel) nl:De Alchemist: De geheimen van de onsterfelijke Nicolas Flamel pl:Alchemik: Sekrety Nieśmiertelnego Nicholasa Flamela